


(Soon to be) Half a Red Riding Hood

by sheagar



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Curse of Obedience, Digital Art, F/M, Illustrations, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheagar/pseuds/sheagar
Summary: Prompt was some sexy stuff with Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Awoooo!
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	(Soon to be) Half a Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_of_eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_of_eternity/gifts).

Hope this is sexy enough. ;)


End file.
